Intruder on the SeaQuest
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: First part of this...I did the beginning short...REALLY Short.
1. Intruder on the SeaQuest - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...I'm not using this for money...yatta, yatta, yatta.   
*****   
Intruder on the SeaQuest   
*****

Captain Nathan Bridger rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 4:31 in the morning, and his son's alarm clock was going off.   
"Lucas." He said, sitting up.   
His wife yawned and looked up, annoyed, "I'm killing that clock. He can never wake up to it." Kristin sat up and looked toward the room where her son was asleep, "Lucas."   
Nathan had gotten up, and walked into Lucas' room. His clothes were, as usual, strewn about, and Nathan nearly fell over them. He made his way to Lucas, and leaned over to whisper into Lucas' ear, "Lucas Christopher Bridger, if you don't start waking up to that clock, I'm throwing it into the moonpool."   
Lucas opened his eyes and looked at his father, "Sorry." He got up, turned on the light, and looked around for clean clothes.   
Nathan walked out, shut Lucas' door, walked to his bed. He slid under the covers, and put his arms around Kristin. He shut his eyes and desperately tried to go back to sleep.   
As if on cue, Moira Bridger began to wail. Nathan looked at his wife, "I handled our son, you handle our daughter."   
Kristin groaned as she sat up in bed and crossed the room to their daughter's crib, "Lucas, if you don't stop with that damn clock, I'm going to make you take care of her in the morning." She said, seeing the teen enter the room.   
"I'll trade clocks wit' Ben." He said, taking his sister and walked over to her changing table.   
"Good, now get out or go back to bed." Nathan mumbled, from his bed and buried his face in the pillow.   
Lucas picked a now dressed and sleeping Moira up from the table and positioned her in his arms, "I'm going down to seadeck. When he's in a better mood, tell him where I am."   
Kristin yawned and sat down in the bed, "I will."

-----

Lucas put his sister in her playpen and sat down at the lab table. It had been a month since Lawrence died and he hadn't gotten around to repairing the vocorder...which was driving his father insane. Lucas looked over at Moira, who'd mastered getting out of the playpen, and saw that she was still sound asleep.   
He reached up onto the shelf in front of him and grabbed the pliers he'd left there -- completely unaware of the person watching him from across the room.

-----

Kristin got up from the bed for the third time that morning. She glanced at the clock, and looked at her sleeping husband, "Nathan, it's 8:54."   
"So?" He said, sleepily.   
"You have 6 minutes to shower, get dressed, talk with your son, and get to the bridge." She said, matter-of-factly.   
Nathan stood up and stretched, "Where's Moira?"   
Kristin laughed, then looked at Nathan. Her face was serious as she said to him, "Call Lucas."   
Nathan's face became serious, "Are you okay, Kristin?"   
"Something's wrong." She replied. _'Please let my intuition be wrong.'_

-----

Lucas faced the man who stood over him, "Wh...What do you want?"   
"Simple," the man replied, "I want to destroy the SeaQuest."

*****   
I know it's short...There's more coming.   
Katie A.K.A. Cassie Jamie   
NoahXfiles@aol.com


	2. Intruder on the SeaQuest - Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did) & I am not using this for money.   
The character of Moira Claire Bridger is mine, as she came from my brain.   
*****   
Part two of   
**Intruder on the SeaQuest**   
*****

Nathan looked around the moonpool, then proceded to run toward the bridge. He handed off the paper to one of his officers and ran back off the bridge to find Kristin. _ 'She was going to be hystrical, but she has to know.'_ He thought, while praying for Lucas and Moira's safety, _'Please God, don't let anything happen to them.'_   
He entered their quarter's and came up behind her.   
"Did you find him?" She said turning around.   
"Kristin, I have to tell you something."

*****

"Who could have written this?" Lt. Cmdr. Katherine Hitchcock said, looking at the piece of paper her captain had handed her.   
"Probably someone we've sent to prison." Lt. Benjamin Krieg offered.   
"Yea, but who? We haven't been notified of any breakouts." Tim said.   
Nathan stepped on to the bridge, and jumped right into the conversation, "I just finished talking," _'More like screaming'_, "to Secretary-General Noyce. Apparently He thought that the UEO could re-capture Dr. Zeller them selves. He started apologizing right after he told me that on his escape note, he'd written _'My revenge will be the destruction of the SeaQuest.'_ "   
"Where's Kristin?" Jonathan asked, worried how this would affect her.   
"In medbay. She was hysterical, so Joshua had to sedate her." Nathan rubbed his temples. _'That madman is on my boat, has my son AND my daughter, and wants to kill us all. Where could he be?' He thought to himself, 'Where could he be?'_

*****

Lucas squinted in the dim light. He couldn't remember anything - then it came back to him. Zeller. He jumped up as he realized Zeller had Moira as well, and began to look around the small room. He spotted her inside a square of pillows. He picked her up, and tried to figure out where they were. It was a small room - a little smaller then his quarter's. It was dimly lit, but very warm. Lucas figured they might be near the heating ducts, which meant if the ship got too cold, both Lucas and Moira were toast. He put Moira back down in the square of pillows and began to look for an exit from the room.

*****

The senior staff, minus Kristin and Lucas, had assembled in the wardroom as Nathan had requested. On the table were every blueprint they had of the SeaQuest, plus equipment to track every crewmember being monitored by Tim and Miguel.   
On the Vidscreen in front of an infuriated Nathan, was Secretary-General Noyce, "I hope you're happy, Bill! If you had told us Zeller had escaped in the first place, Lucas and Moira would be having lunch right now, instead of being held hostage by a madman!" Nathan raved.   
"We thought we could re-capture him, Nathan! He went straight the Florida Keys. There aren't many places to hide there. I didn't think SeaQuest had to be alerted." Noyce argued.   
"You should have told us the minute you found the note that said he wanted to destroy the SeaQuest!" Nathan reached over and ended the Transmission, in disgust. He tried to soften his look, and turned back to the rest of the people in the room, "Anything?"   
Jonathan looked up, "No. He's probably hiding in a warm place to cover the body temperatures, which means we won't be able to get anything on the heat sensors. And because he destroyed Lucas' PAL, we can't call him nor can we can anything on the electronic locators."   
Nathan thought for a moment, "Well, If he's hiding in a place to cover his body heat, he'd have to be in the heating system."   
Katie looked up, "The captain's right. If he wanted to that, he'd know that if the ship got below a certain temperature, the computer turns on the heaters. But if he's in there, and if he as Lucas and Moira, they could be burned to death, because the only place to cover them would be in the ducts just outside of the boilers."

*****   
NoahXfiles@aol.com   
Katie Gabrielle A.K.A. Cassie Jamie


	3. Intruder on the SeaQuest - Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did) & I am not using this for money.   
The character of Moira Claire Bridger is mine, as she came from my brain.   
*****   
Part three of   
Intruder on the SeaQuest   
*****

Lucas looked at his watch, "10:34. Great, it's been two hours and there's no way out." Moira was giggling at her brother as he picked her up, "Any ideas how we got in here in the first place, Moi?"   
Moira laughed again, half of her gold hair still falling around her head in curls.   
"It's getting hot down here, isn't it, Moira?" He said, laughing, then stop, "Geez, this heat is making me stupid."   
Moira looked at Lucas, her blue eyes shining.   
"I know that look Moi. You'll have to wait until we get out of here for lunch." And with that he sat down on the hot metal floor, to amuse his sister while they waited.

*****

Nathan stared at the people in the ready room. After figuring that Lucas and Moira were probably in one of the boilers or the ducts, each person came up with a plan on how to save save Lucas and Moira, but all had some sort of flaw. Tim's was simply to shut down the heating system for a while, but Katie pointed out that if the temperature dropped just enough below zero, the system would boot itself up. Miguel's was to hold a certain tempurature throughout the ship and go find Lucas and Moira, but it was pointed out by Katie again that the boilers would have to be on.   
Kristin had arrived a few minutes before the debate on what to do started. She was calmer then when Nathan had told her, and was the one with the best plan, but there was still a small chance that Lucas and Moira could be burned to death in the process.   
"Why don't we just find out where they are, get them out, and then patch up the hole?" Ben asked, drawing Nathan back to reality.   
"If you cut into any part of the heating system, the computer will automatically close of the area." Katie anwsered.   
"Well, we'd better find them soon." Jonathan said, making sure every heard him.   
Tim glared at him, "Of course, we'd better find them soon…It's got to be sweltering where ever they are, and they have to be hungry."   
"I don't mean that. I mean that at about 12:00, the heaters are going to turn on."   
"I forgot." Katie said, eyes wide, "We put them on timers a week ago."

*****

Lucas was growing tired and hungry. It was 10:59 and he doubted anyone knew he was missing. It was coming close to almost three hours that he and Moira had been there, and he hadn't heard anything except the hissing sounds of the main boiler every few minutes.   
Moira had fallen asleep, which amazed Lucas since she usually never slept more than a few minutes. Lucas watched her tenatively, to make sure she was okay. Her short curls were stuck to her head with sweat, and he was sure she was going to start dehydrating soon – if she hadn't already.   
_'That's it. He could hurt me, he could kill me, he could even torture me, but I'm **not** going to let him hurt my sister.' _He thought and once again began looking for a way out.

*****

Nathan looked at his watch for the fourth time in five minutes, "11:13." He murmured to himself.   
Kristin had been watching him since she joined the group in the wardroom. He'd been trying to appear calm, but she knew he was the most worried person in the room. He constantly looked at his watch, and rubbed his eyes. She moved to sit next to him, and placed her head on his shoulder, "Nathan, maybe you should go lay down."   
"No. I'm okay. I'm just worried, that's all." He said, kissing her forehead.   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes. I'm going to the mess to find us something to eat. What do you want?"   
"Nothing. I'm not hungry yet." Kristin laughed, as she thought of something, "Poor Lucas, Moira's probably screaming for lunch."   
Nathan laughed, kissed her forehead again, and got up. He streched and headed for the door.

*****   
This ends Part Three.   
Part Four will be up soon.   
Cassie Jamie

  



	4. Intruder on the SeaQuest - Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did) & I am not using this for money.   
The character of Moira Claire Bridger is mine, as she came from my brain.   
*****   
Part four of   
Intruder on the SeaQuest   
*****

"And all is going according to plan. I knew those brats would be his weakness. Next, I take the dolphin. Than the bitch who thought she could beat me." Zeller said outloud, watching the groups on a vidscreen.

*****

Nathan sat back in his chair with a photo album on his desk. Tears ran down his cheek as he looked at each picture. He looked at each one and thought of the memory around it. He stopped at a picture of Moira the day she was born. Lucas was holding her, and sitting beside Kristin in a hospital chair. He laughed as he remembered Lucas wrapping her up in the present he'd gotten her – Moira's cherised blanket, which Lucas had recently said he'd regreted giving her, since she never let go of it.   
He flipped the page and a picture the crew had made with the computer. They'd made it right after he'd had a family portrait done only 5 monthes before. It was the protrait with Carol and Robert's faces above the family looking down at them. They had halos above them and "sun" rays coming off them.   
He flipped the page, and came up on the pictures of His wedding to Kristin. He smiled as he looked at the picture of Kristin coming down the aisle. He looked at the picture of Lucas handing him Kristin's ring.   
Nathan closed the photo album and stood up. He looked at his watch, "11:30. That's it." He said to himself. He pulled out his PAL, "Katie."   
"Yes, sir?"   
"Do you have any idea which boiler they could be in?"   
"Actually, I do, sir. Boiler three. It's the only one with a hatch."   
"Can you shut off the timers?"   
"No, sir. Not with out Lucas."   
"Alright. Meet me at the boiler. And have Kristin come with you."   
"Sir?"   
"Just do, Lt. Cmdr."   
"Yes, Sir."

*****

11:42   
When Nathan arrived at the boiler, the rest of the senior staff was there.   
He looked at the boiler and found the ladder to the hatch. He put his face to the huge metal cylinder, "Lucas."   
"Dad!" Lucas yelled back, ignoreing the sound's richoet in room.   
Nathan grabbed on to the ladder, and began to climb.   
"Sir, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked.   
"Getting them out of here."   
Nathan looked at his watch, again, 11:46. He continued to climb.   
He reached the hatch and unlocked it. He pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't come open. He tried again. It was stuck in place. He looked at his watch yet again, 11:53. He gave it another pull and it finally came open. He looked inside at his children.   
"Dad. There's no latter. I'm gonna try to throw Moi to you." Lucas jumped and gave Moira a push to Nathan.   
Nathan caught her and handed her to Jonathan who had come up behind him. He looked at his watch once again, 11:57. "Come on Lucas! Your turn!" Nathan put his upper body into the boiler and held out his hands for Lucas. Lucas jumped and caught his father's hands.   
Nathan began to pull the two of them out of the boiler. He hugged Lucas as he emerged from it. Lucas began to climb down to Kristin, as Nathan shut the hatch. The boilers turned on just as he locked it. He climbed down and hugged his family to him.   
Kristin looked at Nathan, "I'm so happy this is over."   
"It's not over. Not until we find Zeller."

*****   
This ends part four.   
Part five in the works.   
Cassie Jamie


End file.
